Christmas In The Holy Land
by The-Little-White-Fox
Summary: My contribution to the Christmas post a thon. Preseries, Title is pretty self explanatory.Also is a sort of teaser prequel for an upcoming story


**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, blah blah blah… but we can dream, can't we?**

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo, my first completed RH fanfic XD **

**Just a little pre-series mini-fic I thought of after thinking "what happened to Robin and Much when Robin got injured and was left behind in the Holy Land? Surely they didn't just get left by themselves, did they?" **

* * *

_Christmas Eve; The Holy Land. _

Sitting in front of a large, warm campfire, tending two large pots of near-boiling water – one of which also contained the vegetables for his and his companions' dinner – Much was worried. He knew he was worried, but this knowledge seemed only to make him even more worried. The fever that had taken hold of Robin had been showing no signs of breaking, and just thinking about it made him worry even more about his master. And then there was the attack on the King. Surely the Saracens would not attack again, would they? And on Christmas Eve, of all nights? If the Saracens did attack, then there was no way their small group of four, five if you counted Robin, would -

"Isolde! Water!"

Much jumped at the loud voice of Sorcha, the wise-woman tending Robin, calling to her apprentice.

"Isolde! Bring some water! And those herbs, if they're done yet!" she repeated, calling from inside the tent where the injured Robin laid, still feverish even after all this time, though thankfully no longer delirious.

"Coming, Mistress!" Isolde called back, collecting up the herbs she'd finished cutting.

"I'll get the water." offered Tristan, the gifted young blacksmith who had been helping Much tend the pots and their contents. Although, judging by the large smile he received from Isolde, he suspected that Tristan was helping for the attentions of the pretty apprentice more than anything else.

As the two disappeared into the tent, Much marvelled at their willingness to stay behind and care for Robin until his master was well enough to return home. Surely they'd have been better off staying with the main troop of soldiers – at least then they would be better protected, compared to being along out here, with next to no defences should the Saracens attack again…

Stop it, you idiot! Much mentally berated himself; it'll do no one any good if you're worrying yourself sick about anything and everything that could happen.

He startled himself with a large yawn. Maybe he'd feel better if he just took a short nap before dinner…..

* * *

"Much, Much! Wake up!" 

Much felt someone nudge him,_hard_, and he groaned and opened his eyes. He was hungry. Very hungry, like he hadn't eaten supper. _Supper_. Oops. He hadn't missed it, had he? He sat up, bleary eyed looking around for whoever woke him up. However the only person in sight was Isolde, who was watching one of the large pots of water heat up.

"I, uh, I was just having a nap!" he spluttered. Then, "Is that supper?"

"Must've been a pretty long nap then – this is breakfast, and it's almost dawn" She grinned and rolled her eyes, then paused. "Oh yeah, Merry Christmas."

Dawn? He hadn't slept for that long, had he? Though, it would explain why he was so hungry. She must have guessed what he was thinking, because she laughed and pointed to the other pot. "We saved you your supper though, it's in there." she said, but seeing Much all but run to the food, she added "but I think there's something you'll want to see first"

Much stopped, and looked at the apprentice wise-woman, confused. She grinned impishly.

"Robin's awake"

He stared, the news not sinking in. Seeing his blank look, "His fever broke earlier this morning - He's fine now. How's that for a Christmas miracle?"

"Wha-Can I see him?" Isolde just laughed.

"Why else do you think I woke you up?"

* * *

'**hokay, yeah, Isolde, Tristan and Sorcha are OCs from my upcoming (if I can manage to actually get it past the dot-point-storyline stage) fanfic.**

**And on a completely unrelated note – here is the link to **_**THAT**_** finale picture, in case anyone here hasn't seen it yet XD**

**Also, I think the url is spoiler-warning enough, don't you?**

**www . bbc . co . uk/nottingham/content/image-galleries/robin-hood-episode12-13-series2-gallery.shtml?12 ****(put underscores instead of dashes)**


End file.
